helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Suzuki Kanon Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (last) Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Albums Morning Musume *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 Songs Group Songs *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング) (with Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (アイサレタイノニ・・・) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (笑って！ＹＯＵ) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!)(with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (なには友あれ！) (with Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (いつもとおんなじ制服で) (with Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生) (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (with Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka) DVDs Group DVDs *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9・10ki Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2016.02.01 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.79 Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.xx Morning Days 9 vol. 1 & vol. 2 *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.XX Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.10.25 Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ (鈴木香音バースデーイベント〜音の香りゆく15祭〜) *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2015.11.27 Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event Category:Discography Featured In Category:Suzuki Kanon